


Lord Anthony

by Sitting_Ducki



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Not A Tiva Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitting_Ducki/pseuds/Sitting_Ducki
Summary: Tony is really Antonio Giovanni Deangelo Junior heir to the Italian throne and must return home to accept his place in life leaving behind his family and friends. With an arranged marriage on the horizon things change in life but when he doesn't want the throne can he return to the woman he loves as easy as he left. WARNING THIS IS NOT A TIVA STORY!!





	1. Chapter 1

Tim and Ellie were working on their reports while Gibbs went over something on his desk and they kept glancing at Tony's desk. No one had seen him come in but his pack and phone were on the desk and no one seemed to know where he was. McGee tried to find out who had called him last but when he was searching Gibbs' phone rang making them all jump.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"It's Leon, can you come up here with your team? Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer are on their way up and Miss Scuito is up here already." Gibbs' gut clenches as he doesn't think it is good news if Vance was being so formal and calling all of them up.

"DiNozzo's not here, we're not sure where he is." Vance knew Gibbs was worried about where Tony could be.

"He's here in the office with me with Miss Scuito. Just come on up and we'll talk when you get up  
here." Gibbs' gut clenched as he didn't like the sound of it but they head up.

“We have to go speak to the director, he's asked us to come up.”

"Boss, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"Tony's with the director and he wants to talk to us. Ducky and Palmer are on their way up too." Two men in suits were in the outer office and stood up when they enter but Pamela buzzes Vance.

"Dir. Vance said to wait for the others before you go back. He'll come out to clear you." Gibbs frowns at the men while Ducky and Jimmy get off the elevator and enter the office together. Looking around Ducky was worried that something happened to Tony like the other were thinking as well.

"Jethro, what's going on? Why were we all called up here?"

“That's what we're here to find out.”

“What about Anthony or Abigail? I haven't seen either of them yet this morning.”

"They're in the office and I'm not sure yet. That's what we were called up here for." Pamela speaks into the phone and then Vance comes out.

"Gibbs, come in." Tony was dressed casually but still looking dressed up but different then the usual office attire. "Come sit down, Tony needs to speak to all of you." Abby was sitting with him and they could tell she had been crying.

"Tony, what's going on? What's with the getup? Are you going under cover or …" Tony shakes his head as Abby grabs more tissues.

"No Gibbs, I'm actually leaving the country. The men outside are associates with my father who came along to escort me around but I must leave shortly." Gibbs frowns thinking Tony was going to help Anthony and practically growls.

"What mess has he gotten you into this time?" Tony knew where his mind went.

"Anthony DiNozzo Senior is not my father … I am Antonio Giovanni Deangelo Junior of Italy is and I'm the 2nd in a long line of DeAngelo's from a small part of Italy." Tim was stunned but the first to speak.

"So … Senior is ..."

"A family friend … he's been a kind of dad to me but has always called me Junior. I came here wanting a normal life after my father disowned me and sent me away. He thought being here would humble me and instead I started just being a normal kid. Anthony did lose a son and I just stepped into his place. When people assume DiNozzo Junior went away to school in Europe that was my life."

"Okay … so why now? What do they want?"

"My father is sick and dying so I need to return to my homeland and take over. He's the prince of our country and I'm in line to replace him when he passes." Gibbs always knew there was more to Tony than he let on but he couldn't imagine this.

“Is this what you want? Can you decline it?”

“I would have to wait until after he passes to decline the throne and step down. There's more than the throne waiting for me as well. I'm supposed to be married and have more children from what my father told me she is also single so it's meant to be. Abby hugs him crying again. "I'm sorry Abs, I wish I could stay. I have to go back and I insisted that I had to tell you guys first. I cannot leave without the men waiting for me outside." 

“Can you stay in touch?”

“It's unlikely at least until I step down if that's possible. I'm not sure what's going to happen right now.”

“This place won't be the same without you Tony.” Tony gives Gibbs a look glancing at Tim and Gibbs nods.

“I don't think it'll take long for things to go back to normal McGee. Just make sure as the new Senior Field Agent you don't give the new probie too much trouble.” Tim was startled and looks between him and Gibbs.

“Isn't that a position for someone … I don't know.”

“It goes to who can fill the space and you're more than qualified McGee.” He was stunned but Ellie and the others smile at him.

“I'll try not to do to them what you did to me.” Tony laughs as the others leave. Vance shakes his hand.

“Remember what I told you if you want to return.”

“Thank you Director, it might be a while but I do want to return.” Vance leaves Tony and Gibbs alone. “Vance offered me a place here if I turn down the throne. For now my … Anthony's going to receive the money from my unused sick leave and vacation and he's keeping my apartment.”

“Is this what you want Tony? To go off to Italy even if it's just temporary? You made a life for yourself here and to up and give everything up to go to a man who disowned you as a child. What if Anthony wasn't there? What would he have done? Sent you to boarding school or …?”

“I might be the prince he wanted. I don't know I haven't thought about it. Anthony made things fun. We would take trips just for the fun of it, we came here a few times and he showed me how things could be. When my father disowned me he went and got me without a second thought and brought me home.”

“Have you talked to him?”

“Yesterday and he's not happy but he knows my father won't stop until he gets his way. He'll make things difficult including keeping thing one and thing two following me until I give in.” Gibbs sighs as Tony paces. “It wouldn't be that bad except for having to marry someone. If I didn't have to marry this woman things could be different. I don't know why I try my father will always prefer Crispin.”

“Your cousin?”

“Yeah if I step down then he will step up to the throne. I think my father feels if I marry and settle down I'll finally give him grandchildren he wants. I'm happy here and I love someone.” Tony doesn't look at Gibbs.

“Does Abby know you love her?” Tony looks at him. “If it's not Abby you are way too close for friends.”

“Yeah she does. I haven't been able to say it but she says I don't have to. She says she knows and we wanted to make sure it was more than just a fling before we said anything. We wanted to tell everyone then I got word about my father and she doesn't want to go with me. She doesn't think he'll accept her.”

“What do you think?”

“I think … he wouldn't want me to marry for love but for someone who could lead things with me and he's very particular with things. I had an older brother Gregorio who left the family and was disowned leaving everything to me.”

“Is there anything I can do? The rest of us?”

“Just keep an eye on Anthony if you hear from him and Abby. He's not taking this well and there's not really a way to take it well. He hasn't spoke to my father in many years since I came here so ...”

“Let him know if he needs anything to let us know.”

“I'll try but I won't be able to reach out I don't think.” Tony leaves shortly after and Gibbs goes down to check on Abby. She was sitting at her desk staring into space.

“Are you okay Abs?” She shakes her head and Gibbs hugs her. “He loves you Abs and he wouldn't have to do this if he didn't have to.”

“He doesn't even want the crown or throne. I can't believe I'm even saying this … it's something anyone would love but ...”

“He says he'll try to come back.” Abby shrugs and Vance takes them off rotation for a few days to get used to the idea. Gibbs went home worried about Abby and hoping Tony could eventually stay in touch. When Anthony showed up that night Gibbs wasn't surprised.

“Have you talked to Junior?”

“Have you?”

“He left a message something about going to Italy but he's not answering his phone and I'm worried about him.”

“His father Antonio something summoned him home.” Anthony sits down with a groan. “You didn't know?”

“I've been out of town but Junior ...”

“His father's dying so he has to go home. Something about accepting the throne when his father passes.” Anthony shakes his head.

“Junior didn't want the throne. Antonio disowned his son Gregorio when he didn't want to follow him to the throne and now he's trying to force Junior to take it. He never wanted it that's why Antonio sent him here.”

“I know and he's not going to accept it. He said he had to wait until after his father's death to step down and something about a cousin who would accept it.”

“Must be Crispin he's always thought he was better than Tony because he was a first born son not the leftovers who were in line. That's what he always called Junior, the leftovers because after Gregorio left the throne was left to him.”

“Well Tony's not happy about it but he has to marry someone there.” Anthony runs a hand over his face.

“Yeah well Antonio had people for both of them to carry on the line. That's why Junior never wanted to go back. I thought he was in love with someone here but ...”

“He is and they don't think his father will accept her. They love each other and that's all that should matter but they don't think it will.”

“I think it would. Antonio does want Junior happy but their ideas of being happy differ but I think if he really did love someone Antonio would accept it.” Anthony didn't stay long but promised to stay in touch if he needed anything. Gibbs never thought he would be keeping an eye on Anthony but he knew Tony was worried about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in Italics are spoken in Italian

Tony spent three weeks at his father's home in Italy trying to be the dutiful son while waiting to be married. When he arrived not only did he find his father wasn't sick but he seemed to be under the impression that Tony wanted to have the crown. Tony was missing everything about back home as plans were made and Antonio could tell that he was unhappy about being there. Trying to snoop around Antonio couldn't figure out what was going on so he decided to ask about it one night at dinner.

_“Tony, what's wrong? I can tell you are not happy.”_

_“Does it matter Papa?”_ Antonio sighs and Tony takes a deep breath. _“I don't appreciate being lied to so I would come and being forced to leave everything behind because of those lies. I never liked being lied to and this ...”_

_“Who lied to you? No one told you to leave everything behind. It was your choice.”_

_“Being told that you were dying and I had to come wasn't a lie? You are healthy and even your doctor says so. They told me you wanted me to come here because you were dying and that I had to leave everything and everyone behind. I come here and you're fine, nothing's going on but you wanting to marry me off to some woman I don't even know. How is that not a lie?”_

_“No one said that?”_

_“Well I have a … friend back home who heard the whole conversation and knows what Sergio and Lorenzo told me. They said it was your heart and I had to return at once. I was told I had to leave everything behind only giving me enough time to say goodbye to my friends so they wouldn't worry that I disappeared. I was allowed to pack two bags and nothing else.”_

_“Why would they do that?”_

_“You tell me, you're the one who sent them to get me. Why would you tell them to lie to me if you weren't sick.”_

_“I sent them to check on you and ask if you wanted to return. I never told them to bring you here you didn't wish to return. I certainly didn't tell them to tell you I was sick. The young woman I wanted you to marry has no family other than a child, she recently turned 40 as the age the two of you were to marry if neither were married first.”_

_“Well I had to leave everything including the woman I wanted to marry behind for this. She was the one I wanted to marry and I planned to bring to meet you and instead I was forced to leave her behind to marry someone with a child.”_

_“Tony ...”_

_“You sent them Papa, I doubt they just decided to make up a story to get me to come. They said they were on your orders. I don't wish to marry this woman, I never have and I always made that clear. Now that I know she has a child I wish to marry her even less.”_

_“She's coming here to marry you in less than a week. Why didn't you say something before?”_

_“Why did you send them to bring me here? You sent me away to America with Anthony because I didn't want the throne and then had me forced back here like nothing ever happened. I always stated I wouldn't marry someone I didn't love but you don't care as long as this woman is happy. Well I can't say I'll make a nice husband to someone I do not care for.”_ Tony storms off thinking about some random woman and her child. He didn't know what was going on but he could hear Antonio yelling  so he shut the door to his room and turned on some music. When he couldn't settle down he went for a walk and Antonio found him in the gardens.

_“Tony ...”_

_“Yeah Papa,”_

_“Sergio admits to the lie. I had no idea what they told you. I thought you came willingly to try and fix things between us. I know I'm not the father you wanted but I hoped you would follow in my footsteps.”_

_“I love someone back home but she … Abby is very different then the women here. She's smart, beautiful and she loves me. I was going to ask her to marry me after I spoke to her brothers.”_

_“Why her brothers?”_

_“They are her only living relatives and I know they would want to protect her. I would like them to know I'm serious about her and then we planned to come here so she could see this place and I wanted to introduce her to you. She's the only one who knew everything before Sergio and Lorenzo showed up. We never kept secrets from each other.” “_

_I'm sorry Tony, I did think you came on your own. I don't know why they lied to you but ...” “_

_There's nothing that can be done Papa. I left everything behind including my family in America to come here.”_

_“Anthony isn't ...” “He's not the only person I left behind. I worked with some co-workers for 15 years … that's longer than I was here with family. We were family there.”_ Antonio sighs and Tony changes the subject. _“I don't want to accept the crown or throne. I know it's expected but Crispin ...”_

_“_ _Marry the young woman and give them a home and you can step down. I won't expect you to accept it but she is coming for you to marry.”_

_“Okay,”_ Antonio stands up.

_“They are installing a phone in your room for you to call your friends and I sent Sergei out to get you a computer and phone as well. Since you are royalty and my son you should have these things regardless. I never said you couldn't stay in touch Sergio and Lorenzo are dismissed as they can't be trusted anymore.”_

_“Thank you Papa.”_ Once Tony got the laptop he went into his personal email where Abby had been sending him emails daily sometimes more than once a day about missing him. She wrote she didn't think he would ever see them but she needed to get it off her chest and Tony felt even worse about the situation. Tony decides to call her hoping not to make things worse and a lady answered the phone that Tony didn't recognize the voice.

“Forensics Lab,”

“Is Abby there?”

“I'm sorry but Abby's not in the lab today. This is her assistant Carol, can I help you with something?”

“No thanks.” Tony was confused but he calls up Gibbs the only other number he has memorized.

“Yeah Gibbs,”

“Hey boss,”

“Tony, this is a surprise. How are you doing? Are you married yet? How's your father?”

“I'm fine, no the lady has been delayed so I haven't been married yet. My father's fine and healthy.”

“I thought you said ...”

“Lorenzo and Sergio lied to me. They gave me no choice in the matter while Papa just wanted them to talk to me and ask me to consider it. He thought I came because I wanted to while they said I didn't have a choice.”

“What's going to happen now?”

“They were fired, we can't trust someone who lies and this was a big one. After I marry this woman … I have no idea of her name I don't have to accept the throne.”

“Well that's good right?”

“I guess.”

“What's wrong?”

“She's got a kid so not only do I have to get married but she has a kid. You know how I feel about kids boss. This is just going to be one big disaster.”

“Well … it's not the kids fault.”

“I know that Gibbs. I also know I can't alienate the kid I hated when Anthony's wives did that to me. They weren't step moms but they didn't know I wasn't his son.” Tony rubs his face with a sigh. “This whole thing is a big mess.”

“Just take it one day at a time and maybe it won't be as bad as you think.”

“Yeah it'll probably be worse.” Gibbs laughs but knew Tony was good with kids no matter what he though. “Just buy the kid some toys and you'll win them over.” “That I can do. Hey why does Abby have an assistant? I've been getting daily emails from her and I just now opened them but she said Abby wasn't there today and she's her assistant.”

“It's her friend Carol Wilson and she got the flu from somewhere. She was sent home until she's cleared by the doctor so she doesn't contaminate anything.”

“Oh … okay I didn't recognize her voice and I was worried. I guess I'll just email Abby back I wanted to hear her voice.”

“You're supposed to get married Di … Tony.”

“I know but I was worried about her.”

“Keep to your vows and we'll keep an eye on her.” Taking that as chastisement Tony stuck to emailing Abby who was happy to hear from him. She mentioned having a doctor's appointment in a few days since she couldn't kick the flu and Tony wished he was there to help her. After finding out the woman he was marrying had a daughter and on some advice Tony decided to do a room for her including dolls, teddy bears and anything that seemed to appeal to little girls ordering some stuff online.

_“This is some room Tony.”_

_“Thanks Papa, I figure the little girl should have a room full of toys and fun things to do. I was looking for a toy or something and couldn't help myself.”_

_“I don't know about little girls but I think she'll love it.”_ They were waiting for the woman and her escort to arrive and Tony took to pacing the main room. Abby had gone to the doctor and Tony wanted to check his email to find out what they said but he was trying to be patient. To his surprise Malachi Ben-Gideon arrived with a little girl.

_“Tony, this is a surprise. You live here?”_

_“Yeah, this is my father Antonio Deangelo. What are you doing here?”_

_“I was to escort Ziva … she was to marry your … I guess you. Your father's son but ...”_

_“It's a long story but … Ziva is the woman I'm to marry?”_ Antonio looks between them.

 _“You two know each other?”_ Malachi nods,

_“Ziva used to work with Tony in Washington DC and they were friends. I was actually heading there next.”_

_“Well I'm glad that the two of them will at least be on friendly terms. Where is Ziva? I believe this must be her daughter then …”_ Malachi nods but Tony can tell something is wrong.

_“What is it? Where's Ziva?”_

_“She was sadly killed … there was a fire bombing at Eli's home. We're not sure the cause of it but she was killed.”_ Tony had to sit down in shock by the news. Antonio puts a hand on his shoulder.

_“I am sorry to hear that. What will become of her child? From what I understand she had no other family.”_

_“No, I was traveling to Washington DC to take Tali to her father. Ziva always asked me to take Tali to him and explain the circumstances to him if something happened to her.”_ Tony blinks before speaking.

_“Her father lives in DC?”_

_“So we thought.”_ Tony and Antonio look at him. _“You are Tali's father Tony. She told me that you were the only one she was with and she thought Tali looks like you.”_ Tony looks at Tali who clutched Malachi's hand while looking around. Tony didn't know what would happen with her but he had too many questions he didn't know where to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziva was the woman Tony was to marry but since she was killed off on the show I couldn't leave them together plus it's a Tabby story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Words underline are spoken in Hebrew. Words in Italics are in Italian.

* * *

When Tony was able to think straight he snapped out of his daze thinking about the child in front of him and Ziva. He didn't think she could be his but she looked like Ziva for sure. Tali tugs on Malachi's hand.

“Where Ima?”

“Ima had to leave but Abba's here.” Tali looks at Tony and Antonio looks between them. “This is Abba and that is your Sabba.” Antonio and Tony look at him.

_“What …?”_

_“Abba is Hebrew for dad ...”_ Malachi nods,

_“Sabba is grandpa. I'm sorry for giving you the news this way Tony. I had no idea we would find you here. I came to tell your father the news and I was going to take Tali to Washington DC to find you.”_

_“It's fine … I have a room for her. I did not know she was my child or I had one but ...”_ Tony didn't know what he was going to do and they sensed that.

 _“I'll ask Marie to show them to Tali's room while you take your time and she can set up a room for Mr. Ben-Gideon.”_ Tony nods and when they leave he calls Gibbs.

“Yeah Gibbs,”

“Hey boss it's me.”

“Are you okay? We didn't expect to hear from you today. Abby thought you were meeting your bride to be today.” Tony doesn't know what to say and Gibbs knew he heard about Ziva. “You heard about Eli's farm house?”

“Yeah, I uh ...”

“Tony, she would not want you to hurt someone you are to marry by mourning her. Ziva was kind and she ...”

“She was the one I was to marry. Malachi is here, he came to tell us the news.”

“I'm sorry Tony, we didn't know.”

“I know … I called because I'm trying to wrap my head around it and thought you guys should know. Tell Abby I'll check on her later but uh ...”

“If you need anything we'll get on the first plane we can out there Tony.”

“Thank you but I'll be fine.” They hang up and Tony found Antonio watching him.

_“Was that your lady friend?”_

_“No, my boss from when I was working. We worked with Ziva and she was like a daughter to him. They know but … I wanted to try an tell them first. Is Tali in her room?”_

_“Yes, she seems to enjoy it very much but Mr. Ben-Gideon is worried about you. Are you okay?”_ Tony sighs and sits back on the couch. _“I thought you loved someone back home.”_

_“I do, we … things were complicated between me and Ziva and I never thought it would work out. I suppose that's why she never told me about Tali. She's … it can be no more with me and Abby though either way.”_

_“Why not? She is single I assume and ...”_

_“Women do not like to be with men with kids even if the mom's not around. They want all the attention and … I can't put Tali through that.”_

_“Is that what Anthony's wives did to you? Push you aside so they would be the ones with all the attention.”_ Tony nods and Antonio sighs. _“If this Abby doesn't want to be with you because you have a child then she is not the one for you. You will find someone who loves you and loves Tali and they will be the one.”_ After a while Tony goes to check on Tali and finds Malachi sitting with her on the floor while reading a book.

“This is a very nice room. She didn't know what to play with first but she loves to read.”

“I didn't know what to get but Gibbs said a doll or bear and well what's the use of having money if you keep it to yourself.” Malachi smiles as he finishes the story.

“Are you okay? I know you weren't expecting this but Ziva made me promise that if something happened to her I would make sure Tali got to you. She didn't want Mossad to get a hold of her or you might never know.”

“What does it matter? She kept her from me so if Mossad found out or ...”

“She tried to call you and said some girl answered saying she was your girlfriend and not to call back. It was about 4 months after you left her when she had the courage to call you up. She was worried you would reject her and ...”

“That was my neighbor. She was … I have two fish in DC and her little girl comes and feeds the fish. She did tell me about that but said it was a telemarketer. She said that got them off the phone quick.”

“Ziva thought you moved on and your new girlfriend wouldn't like that you had a child by someone else.”

“I was just telling my father this. I have someone I love at home but she would understand. I think at least she would understand that I have a child with Ziva but I'm not sure.”

“She will not be the one for you then if she doesn't. I can take Tali with me but Ziva wanted you to have her. She thought you would be a great dad but didn't want to complicate things. She didn't even want to get married to you but obligations are obligations.”

“That's why I was getting married to her. I don't even know what to do now.”

“Do you want me to tell the others?”

“No, I'll be fine. I called Gibbs and they know.” Antonio joins them.

 _“Tony, Anthony's on the phone. He says there's an emergency back home and he needs to speak to you.”_ Tony rushes to the phone and Anthony sounded worried.

“Hello?”

“Junior, are you okay? I just spoke to Gibbs who said he needed to talk to you urgently. He said you called him earlier but he didn't know how to reach you so he asked if I could call. Are you okay?”

“I'm fine … did he tell you about Ziva?”

“No, is she your bride to be?”

“Yes but she died. That's why I talked to him earlier but maybe something new happened with that. They already knew.”

“Well call Gibbs back and let me know what happened.” Tony quickly calls Gibbs who was impatient.

“Gibbs,”

“Gibbs, what happened? I just talked to Anthony and he said to call you urgently. What's wrong?”

“You said Ziva was the one you were supposed to marry.”

“Yes, now she's gone though.”

“What about her child?”

“What? How do you know about Tali?”

“You told me the woman you were set to marry had a child. You met this child? Where is her father? How did you meet her? Is it Malachi's?”

“No, she's mine.” Gibbs was silent and Tony sighs. “I didn't find out until Malachi showed up. I forgot I told you she was bringing a child with her. He was going to take her to DC next to take her to me.”

“You have a child?”

“Yes,”

“With Ziva?”

“Yes … I didn't know. Malachi said she called but that's when Rosie told someone she was my girlfriend and not to call back. I never heard back from her but Ziva would've only known that if she was the one who called.”

“She wouldn't have called back if she thought you moved on.”

“That's what Malachi said.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“I'm not sure but I'll let you know.” Antonio was waiting for him when he hung up. _“Gibbs remembered I said the lady I was supposed to marry had a child. Ziva was like a daughter to him so he wondered about her.”_

_“What are you going to do now? Do you have any plans?”_

_“No, I would like to be with them but I don't ...”_

_“If they were her friends I'm sure they would like that. You do not need to be here other than when it's time for me to step down and I know you have to deal with things in your own time.”_

_“I may go in a few days. Right now I need to find a nanny for Tali and figure things out.”_ Tony asked Marie he housekeeper to keep Tali at dinner and feed her. She wasn't happy with it but Tony didn't think Antonio would be happy with her at the table.

_“Where is Tali? Is she asleep already?”_

_“I asked Marie to feed her and play with her while we had dinner.”_

_“Why? She won't learn to behave with a nanny any better than she will with you. If you want her to learn to listen to you then you should bring her with you.”_

_“You never approved of children at the table so I thought it was for the best. The nanny was for when I travel back to DC so I know what the heck I'm doing.”_ Malachi smiles,

 _“I can travel with you and she's a very easy traveler most of the time.”_ Tony got Tali who didn't like Marie and sat in his lap through dinner. She just watched them listening though Tony was sure she didn't understand Italian she was well behaved. When pudding was brought out for dessert her eyes lit up.

“Ummy!” They chuckle as she tries to feed herself and Tony tries to slow her down and keep her from making a mess but she fusses.

 _“She's fine, you were the same way when you were her age especially when it came to chocolate. Anything chocolate you would insist on feeding yourself and usually ended up with it all over your face as well.”_ Later when Tali's asleep Tony decides to call Abby to check on her.

“Hey Abs,”

“So you have a kid with Ziva?”

“Yeah I just found out today … Malachi brought her by on his way to C to take her to me.”

“So... this is it then? The kiss off? Telling me we can't be together and you won't be back?”

“I never said that Abby. You know I planned to return home.”

“Yeah but your dad wanted you to have kids and a family. Ziva might be gone but I know she loved you and she gave you a great gift.”

“I don't...”

“She told me and said that's why she couldn't come back. You two couldn't be together and it was killing her.”

“Abby I didn't know about Tali until today. I would've been there for both of them and ...”

“It doesn't change the fact you have a child by her and now you live in Italy. You are giving your father the family he wanted and …”

“I love you Abby and I still want you to be my family too.”

“That's the thing I can't be. I have to go. You don't need to call me back I know I'm not important in your life anymore.” Abby hangs up and Tony knows he has to get to DC one way or another and see her. He didn't think she would hate him for having Tali but he knew something else was going on. Antonio was fine with it and Tony promised to come back to visit before long. Talking to Vance Tony found out that he was still technically employed and Vance understood he couldn't work yet. Making flight plans Tony hoped it wouldn't be a disaster trying to fly with Tali.


End file.
